White Sorrow (Or The Snow)
by Irma Lair
Summary: "Krabat y el Molino del Diablo". Krabat recuerda a Tonda. No puede olvidarle... No lo hará nunca. Fuera, la nieve cae y cubre la sepultura en la Planicie Yerma.


**This Snow  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Krabat y el Molino del Diablo" no me perten****ece, es propiedad de Otfried Preussler. Este fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro, su única finalidad es la de entretener a los fans.  
**

* * *

"‒**¡Vaya navaja! **_‒_**Dijo Juro**_‒_**.¡Con ella sí que puedes ir presumiendo por ahí!**

‒**Es un recuerdo.**_‒_**Dijo el muchacho.**

‒**¿De alguna muchacha quizá?**

‒**No**_‒_**Dijo Krabat**_‒_**.De un amigo como no volverá a haber otro en el mundo.**

‒**¿Estás seguro de eso?.**_‒_**Preguntó Juro.**

‒**De eso **_‒_**dijo Krabat**_‒_**estaré seguro toda mi vida."**

**_(Krabat y el Molino del Diablo ‒ Otfried Preussler)_**

* * *

La nieve se arremolinaba y caía sin perdón. Así, el exterior parecía un infierno blanco.

El silencio era tan espeso cómo si el aire al rededor del Molino fuera de algodón... o quizás tan espeso cómo el almíbar o la miel.

No había nada que sugiriera siquiera la civilización sana más allá de aquel cerco maldito y pútrido. Estaban aislados.

Las sombras parecían más oscuras que nunca sobre la inmaculada nieve...

Krabat contemplaba la caída de los copos con férrea voluntad. Se obligaba a sí mismo a seguir su curso, lo más que pudiera hasta que resultara imposible distinguir el copo que había escogido de la legión que lo cubría todo.

Quizás llevaba horas así, apretando los dientes y mirando al exterior por una destartalada ventana tan negra cómo el resto de la mole que era el Molino de Koselbruch. Tan negra... cómo esa otra ventana del castillo fabuloso por la que una Reina había observado también la nieve mientras cosía, tan abstraída que se pinchó su hermoso dedo con la aguja, y una gota de sangre escarlata brotó y fue a caer sobre un pequeño montoncito de nieve extraviado sobre el antepecho negro cómo el ébano. La sangre, rojísima sobre el blanco cegador, que a su vez resaltaba con el increíblemente oscuro antepecho, era una combinación tan hermosa y subyugante que hizo exclamar a la Reina: "_¡Oh, si yo pudiera tener una hija tan roja cómo la sangre, tan blanca cómo la nieve, y tan negra cómo el ébano...!_."

Sí. Krabat recordaba vivamente ese cuento. Su madre solía explicárselo cuando era pequeño, especialmente en días de ventisca cómo aquel.

Pero ahora su madre estaba muerta. Pensándolo bien, cómo la Reina del cuento.

Después de dar a luz a una niña que realmente era roja, y blanca, y negra; y hermosa y subyugante cómo la sangre, la nieve y el ébano, la Reina murió. No pudo ver crecer a la niña, abrazarla, besarla... aunque su deseo le había sido concedido y la muchacha era tal y cómo había soñado.

Krabat se preguntó si él era tal y cómo su madre había soñado, o si ella estaría decepcionada de él.

Probablemente lo segundo. ¿Cómo podría haber aceptado aquella dulce mujer que su hijo fuera un aprendiz de la magia negra?.

_El arte de las artes._

Una especie de... discípulo del Diablo.

No. Krabat no era un sueño.

Era una pesadilla.

Y todo aquello no era un cuento de hadas.

Aunque era mejor divagar sobre ellos, recordar cualquier historia o leyenda... O cualquier anécdota divertida, ahora ya tan lejanas e imposibles...

O, simplemente, contemplar la nieve. Sin más. Sin pensar.

Apretando los dientes... y concentrándose en cualquier cosa. Hasta en el mismo monótono latido del corazón.

Todo menos...

Dejar tiempo al alma para sentir.

Para sentir...

... Para sentir...

Dios le ayudara. Si es que Dios ayuda a alguien cómo él.

Horas de estricto autocontrol destrozadas por un único pensamiento irreprimible: que daría lo que fuera por salir al exterior, aun bajo la ventisca... Y correr hacia la Planicie Yerma.

Correr sin descanso, hasta que los pulmones le ardieran... Y llegar hasta la tumba de...

_(Dios le ayudara. Por favor... por favor... no debía pensarlo, o se le rompería el corazón...)_

...Tonda.

Quería verle. Aunque fuera de una forma tan desoladora. Aunque después le dolieran las entrañas y el pecho hasta asfixiarlo.

Recordó un sueño que tuvo una vez, casi recién llegado al Molino: huía, y llegaba a la Planicie Yerma. Y observaba la tumba de Tonda...

Ahora daría lo que fuera por poder hacerlo. Por poder ir a verle.

Pero era imposible.

_No podía._

Ya sentía el familiar nudo en la garganta, corrosivo cómo el ácido.

Cerró los ojos, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para tragar saliva normalmente y regularizar su respiración y el latido doloroso del corazón, que le tronaba en los oídos y le causaba un desagradable palpito en las sienes.

No servía de nada dejarse llevar por la histéria, la terrible pena o la nostalgia enfermiza. Eso no cambiaría el pasado... ni podría ayudarle en el futuro.

Se pasó una mano ligeramente temblorosa por el rostro cansado, avejentado.

Aún podía sentir la cálida mano de Tonda sobre su frente, aquella noche vieja... mientras el Oficial Mayor le arropaba cómo si fuera su hermano pequeño: _"Ahora duérmete, Krabat... ¡y entra con buen pie en el nuevo año!."_

Si al menos hubiera podido despedirse bien de Tonda entonces...

_(Aquel sonido... aquel grito... Y ya está. Ya está. Tonda se fue así, simplemente... para siempre. Simplemente eso.)_

Si al menos hubiera sabido antes lo que ocurriría...

(_Aquella navaja... El último recuerdo... "__‒__Si alguna vez te amenaza un peligro serio, Krabat, la hoja cambiará de color en cuanto la abras. / __‒__¿Se pondrá... negra, Tonda?. /__‒__Sí... Como si la hubieras tenido sobre la mecha de una vela encendida._")

Si al menos hubiera podido ver su dulce y sosegada sonrisa una última vez... _(Un funeral sin pastor y sin cruz... Ni siquiera un Padrenuestro por su alma...)_

Ahora, al alzar la mirada, sólo pudo ver nieve y más nieve.

* * *

**N/A: Amo "Krabat y el Molino del Diablo". Es uno de mis libros favoritos. **

**Cuando Tonda murió, lloré amargamente. Sentí verdadera angustia. Pocas veces he sufrido tanto con la muerte de un personaje. **

**Tenía que escribir un One-shot sobre ello. Pero quería que resultara muy... sencillo. Limpio y claro. Sin demasiadas florituras. Simple y llanamente, Tonda murió... simple y llanamente, quise escribir esta reflexión de Krabat. **

**Espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
